


Roses and Sunflowers

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Cassandra had been through a lot in her life. So, why did this date scare her so much?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Roses and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one shot! If you would like me to write the date itself, please feel free to tell me! Feel free to comment any mistakes you might find, anything you liked, or any prompts you have! 
> 
> (I kinda just gave Cassandra all my gay panic, so... I hope it worked...)

Cassandra played with her short hair, letting out a sigh of annoyance as she did. The pitch colored locks had chosen today out of all days to puff out. No matter how much water and hair gel she added to it, it just seemed to grow worse. Behind her, many clothes laid out on the bed, each one taunting the woman and her lack of a decision. 

The sound of her phone receiving a text message pulled her from her struggle. With a huff, Cassandra fell onto her bed, ignoring the hangers that dug into her back, and looked at her phone. Her father had texted her, of course, wishing her luck on her date later that night. The woman just sent back a ‘Thanks!’ and threw her phone back down on her bed, sighing. 

About a month again, Cassandra had been jogging the park, enjoying the fresh air after a stressful day at the station (Eugene Fitzherbert was being his usual annoying and failed to do his paperwork and not to mention the wave of normal delinquents that came), when she saw her. Well, fell over her. 

  
  


_ Cassandra gritted her teeth as she ran, the humid, summer heat and sweat causing her hair and clothes to stick closely on her body. In her eyes, music blasted loudly, her strides matching the racing tempo. Her mind was clear of all, no longer did work distract her. It was bliss. She could almost close her eyes, and let her body take over… _

_ The next thing she realized was that she was falling through the air, her feet no longer under her (To be fair, running with her eyes shut wasn’t the brightest idea, but there had been no one in front of her before). Cassandra held in a hiss as her knees made contact with the concrete sidewalk.  _

_ Ripping out her earbuds, she looked around, furious to be cut off in her jog, “Excuse me-” Her brown eyes found the person who had tripped her. She was a bashful looking woman, her golden hair tied into a long, delicate braid. “What were you doing on the road?” Cassandra couldn’t help but yell at the girl, the frustration from the day choosing to come out at her.  _

_ “S-sorry,” The girl stuttered, her beautiful green eyes filled with panic. “The fountain looked lovely in the lighting,” She pointed to the fountain in the far distance, the golden sun that was fixed on top gleaming in the fading sunlight, “And my chameleon, Pascal,” She pulled out a creature out of her bag, much to the amazement of Cassandra, who had yet to move from her spot, “He wanted me to paint him in front of it-” The woman froze from her rant, “I’m sorry, I guess I was just, uh, distracted,” She blushed and turned away.  _

_ Cassandra took a break, her eyes now glued to the reptile in the blonde woman’s palm, “It’s fine,” She turned her focus back to the woman herself, and couldn’t help but get distracted by her beauty.  _

_ “Oh, I’m Rapunzel!” The woman, Rapunzel, set her pet back into the bag draped across her body, before thrusting her hand out for Cassandra to shake.  _

_ “Rapunzel…” The short haired woman tested the name, and found it oddly fitting for the girl, “I’m Cassandra, uh, sorry I yelled at you, stressful day,” She fought back the desire to push the stray golden hair behind the green eyed woman’s ear. Lord, she couldn’t remember the last time she had been this flushed over a woman.  _

_ “I understand, I’m an art student at the college and those days are always the worst,” Rapunzel let out a sweet little laugh. Cassandra just stared at the woman, growing entranced with her warm, green eyes. _

_ It was only when another runner had shouted at them to move did she break eye contact with the girl. They moved to the grass and then, well, they just spoke. Cassandra learned that Rapunzel’s family lived in the area, which is why she chose to stay in the area, but once she was done with her degree she planned to travel the world. She learned that the blonde haired woman liked all the colors of the rainbow and that she was growing her hair out to donate to charity. Cassandra wanted to stay in the moment for forever. _

_ The sound of Rapunzel’s phone ringing broke their bubble, and made both women aware of how dark it was getting. The blonde woman softly answered it, while Cassandra just played with the dry grass around, her mind running wild.  _

_ “Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was getting,” Rapunzel turned back to Cassandra once she had finished the call. _

_ “It’s fine, I should be leaving as well,” The officer shrugged, knowing full well that she didn’t want to leave.  _

_ “I forgot my parents invited me over for dinner,” She rose to her feet, brushing off her purple sundress as she did so, pink blush evident on her checks, even in the dying light, “Uh, could I perhaps have your…” _

_ Cassandra suppressed a giggle as she watched the flushed girl fiddle with her fingers, “My?...” She confidently asked, teasing the blonde.  _

_ “Your phone number!” The girl shouted out, before covering her mouth in shock, “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s fine! I mean-” _

_ “Of course,” She watched Rapunzel let out a giggle of relief as she handed Cassandra her phone. Slowly, the darked haired woman typed in her number, feeling rather giddy inside. “I do hope that you’ll give me your number as well, to make this fair,” Cassandra passed her own phone to the girl, watching as she quickly typed in her number.  _

_ “It was so nice talking to you! I’m so sorry that I got to-” _

_ “It’s fine, I don’t want you to miss your dinner,” Cassandra smiled brightly at the girl, feeling her own cheeks burning with blush, “Plus, you can text me,” She held up the phone as proof.  _

_ In a flash, Rapunzel threw herself at Cassandra, entrapping the woman in a hug. The dark haired woman was caught off guard, but quickly melted into the hug. Rapunzel smelled sweet to the officer (Who feared/knew she smelled horrible after a long day of work and the jog she had before the fall). _

_ Rapunzel left with a final wave, leaving Cassandra alone on the grass. Her heart was beating loudly inside of her chest, Lord, she had it bad for this woman. She didn’t even know if Rapunzel liked women. This was a mistake, the whole meeting. She should just have left it after she had fallen or not have given the blonde her number, or- _

_ Cassandra’s phone buzzed from her pocket. With a sigh, she looked at it, a smile growing onto her face. It was a simple sentence, but to Cassandra, it meant the world.  _

_ ‘Sorry I tripped you’ _

That had been a month ago. Cassandra and Rapunzel had texted all the time (Getting them both in trouble, Cassandra with her boss and Rapunzel with her professors). In that time, Cassandra had finally gained the nerve to ask the blonde out for a date, still not knowing her sexuality. 

To both her surprise and relief, Rapunzel told her an excited ‘Yes!’, before telling Cassandra that she was a raging bisexual and had been planning on asking the short haired woman out herself, but didn’t want to scare her off. 

Of course, Cassandra had been overjoyed at the time, but now that it was the time for the date, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. What if it didn’t work out? What if she gave Rapunzel the wrong date (Though they had gone over the date and time multiple times)? So much could go wrong, what if it did?

“Well, this is a sight,” Cassandra let out a groan at the sound of her roommate's voice, “The mighty Short Hair laying in a pile of clothing,” 

“Adira, please, I can’t do this now,” 

“Is this because of the date?” There was no answer, “I’m assuming yes. Cassandra, you’ve been losing sleep and blushing over her for the last month, it’ll be fine,” The white haired woman paused, a smirk growing on her lips, “And if it doesn’t go well, you could always send me after her,” 

“You’re not helping,” Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut. 

“You’ve been on dates before, right?” Of course Cassandra had. She had dated a woman named Stalyan (Which had failed after Cassandra was forced to arrest her father, who turned out to be a major Crime Lord), one who called herself Lady Caine (Their personalities had clashed too much for it to be healthy in the end), and even a guy named Andrew (During her questioning phase, though he was very chill when she came out as Lesbain to him, he even still gives her cheap yoga lessons at his studio), and that’s just a few people on her list of failed relationships. And that’s what they were, failures. Not one of her relationships lasted. But, she wanted this one to last, more than she could possibly say. 

“Yeah, I’ve gone on dates before…”

“Then you know what’s important,” Cassandra felt the bed dip as Adira went to sit on the corner, the springs groaning with the weight, “Just be yourself, as cliche as it sounds, if she does not like the real you, then she isn’t worth it.”

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes, “Thanks, Adira, that was oddly insightful of you,” 

The white haired woman merely shrugged from her spot on the bed, “Just advice I wish I had had when I first went out with my girlfriend. You’ll be fine, and if you’re not, I’ll have no problem beating her up,” 

Cassandra smiled at the concern on her roommate’s face, “Thanks for the offer, but I should be fine, but thanks,” She slowly sat up, before shooing the woman away, “Now go, I need to get dressed.”

Adira quickly rose and began to leave the room, stopping in the doorway, “Good luck, Short Hair,” and then she was gone, leaving Cassandra with the problem that she had before, choosing an outfit for the date. 

She didn’t want to be too formal, but also not too casual. Part of her mind told her to wear a dress (She only had one, for emergencies), but she also knew that they’d likely go walking in the park, which was right besides the restaurant that they were going to, so a dress wouldn’t be the best idea. 

Why was this so hard? It took another thirty minutes or so for Cassandra to decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice sweater. And even then, she didn’t know if it was the right thing to wear. Cassandra wanted to laugh as she looked into the mirror, finding it funny how it took a woman for her to grow concerned about how she looked. 

Next, she fixed her hair, a large amount of gel used to tame the mess that hit was. Cassandra even managed to create a little braid on the side and pin it down, allowing that to hold some loose locks (She rarely styled her hair, so she prayed it wouldn’t look like garbage to Rapunzel). 

After adding a little makeup, Cassandra decided she was finished. Looking into her mirror, she fought back all her insecurities. She knew she looked fine, Rapunzel wouldn’t bail on her, and this would be a great night. 

Looking at her clock, Cassandra grabbed her bag and slipped out of her apartment. Rapunzel and her had planned ahead to meet outside of the restaurant, neither of them wanting to wait inside, alone, at a table if someone ran late. 

It was a five minute walk to the place from Cassandra’s apartment. Thankfully, the weather was nice, not too cool and not humid. It seemed like even the climate was on her side. The sidewalks weren’t crowded, and the restaurant wasn’t even packed, It seemed so perfect. 

Seeing that she was almost twenty minutes early once she got there, Cassandra slipped into a florist shop nearby and picked out a sunflower for Rapunzel, the brightness of it reminding the short haired woman of her date. She also grabbed a red rose, knowing full well that it symbolized love. 

By the time she was done, she had only wasted about ten minutes. Sitting alone on a cold, metal bench, Cassandra took a deep breath. This was happening. She was going to go on a date with a woman that she really liked. And it was going to go well, it had to go well. Was she ready? No, but she supposed that she was as ready as she would ever be. 


End file.
